Lost in Our Dreams
by TecnaLogica
Summary: When Pandora herself is accidentally summoned by her own power, the Spell of the Elements, her mission is to destroy all hybrid powers, especially powers originating from the fifth element, Quintessence. Will the Winx be able to gain Elementix to defeat Pandora and prevent her from destroying all the realms in order keep her father's promise?
1. Prologue

**I'm expecting this story to be a long one!**

**Just to clarify, I have written this story part way through Season 5, so I do not know how it ends, nor do I know what they use their Sirenix wishes for and they may vary as you will see in my story. In my story, it is assumed that they beat Tritannus (whether he was killed or simply defeated does not affect my story nor does the way he was defeated matter). Hence, I do not know the plot line for Season 6, so in effect, this is an ALTERNATIVE SEASON 6. Please do not review to tell me that elements of my story (in comparison to Season 5 or 6, or any following seasons for that matter) are wrong or my Season 6 is incorrect as they were correct or unknown at the time of writing. I might edit some parts to correct it, but other parts might not be worth changing or may be essential to be different for my story.**

**Thankyou for your cooperation. Please enjoy the story :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club!**

* * *

Many thousands of years ago, the Magic Dimension was very different. On every realm, there was one Superior Power often owned by the Royal family, for example, the Dragon Flame is the Superior Power of Sparks, and on some realms, this was different. Sometimes this power was owned by an ordinary civilian to whom the power was transferred through the generations, but the rest of the people within that realm were powerless beings.

However, on the realm of Utopia, each civilian possessed either the power of Water, Fire, Earth or Air and were separated from each other to prevent the purity of their powers from being contaminated. This meant that the realm was divided into five so that the Earth fairies lived together but separate from the other fairies of the elements, and likewise for the holders of Water, Fire and Air, and any contact between each group was strictly forbidden. Some fairies gained the power of Elementix, this was one of the purest and strongest fairy transformations in existence. In fact, this power was the final transformation a fairy can achieve, and also, the hardest. Therefore, there were hardly any Elementix fairies in existence.

The last section of the realm was for the Royal family who possessed the Superior Power of the realm which was all the four elements combined. The kingdom was ruled by King Agador and his beloved daughter Pandora who were both possessors of the Superior Power and ordered the separation of each of the fairies of the elements.

But one day, a group of female Water fairies rebelled and secretly fled to the Air section of the realm and met with a group of male Air fairies. Each of the girls fell in love, and over the years, many other female Water fairies followed in their footsteps to find love of their own. Soon, the majority of the girls fell pregnant.

The girls continued to keep their identity hidden but raised their children into the ways of the Air sector. As their children grew up, their powers became apparent. The Air and Water fusion had created the fifth element, Quintessence. This power was based around electricity and technology and their mother's cover was soon exposed. They had created children with hybrid powers and this was seen as a threat to the elements. King Agador ordered for each civilian to give up their powers to him to protect the purity of the elements. Failing this, he extracted their power against their will. Even the Elementix fairies had their powers stripped from them. He soon found, he could only take pure powers and so as the power of Quintessence was a hybrid power, he couldn't rid his kingdom of this contamination. Soon, he had absorbed so much power, he couldn't hold it so placed all the power he had obtained into Agador's Box.

He ordered for the guards to take care of the Quintessence fairies but the fairies fought back in defence and were successful in their attack against the now powerless guards. The group of Quintessence fairies soon realised that they were no longer welcome on Utopia, so together fled to the realm of Zenith. The royal family on Zenith possessed the Superior Power of Electricity and so they welcomed the Quintessence fairies of Utopia to their realm and promised to protect them from the growing evil of Agador.

Over the following years, Agador fell ill and eventually died, leaving Agador's Box to Pandora, now aged 20. He ordered her never to open it and to promise to keep all the powers in the Magic Dimension pure before saying his final goodbye.

Despite being overjoyed with the death of the power hungry Agador, the Quintessence fairies decided to stay on Zenith where they were welcome.

The lone queen Pandora watched over her powerless kingdom and finally allowed the powerless fairies of each sector to meet and live amongst each other since now they had no powers to protect. But still, she became evermore curious of the contents of Agador's Box. Soon, the curiosity overcame her and she finally gave in to the box's plea.

As she lifted the lid, the power of every civilian of Utopia was released back into the world and returned back to the rightful protector. Over the years, many civilians had died leaving a no longer possessed power. Foolishly, Pandora absorbed this excess power and combined it with her own Superior Power to create an ultimate force of evil.

Once the civilian's powers had returned, the socializing of each fairy meant that many children had already been conceived, some were only just born, and some were already young adults. Since many of the parents were of different element origins, many other hybrid powers had been created unknowing since the civilians never anticipated the return of their powers. There were further Quintessence fairies whose parents were each of Water and Air origins and many other powers, Quintessence still being considered as the fifth element.

This infuriated Pandora so she attempted to annihilate all the civilians on Utopia as she herself possessed the Superior Power and some of the excess pure civilian elements. The civilians fled to many different realms: Magix, Solaria, Oppositus, Tides and many others. The holders of the Superior Powers from each of these realms decided to unite to put an end to Pandora and imprisoned her at the heart of her own deserted realm.

No one can strip a fairy of their power if it is a hybrid or a Superior Power, so only the combined efforts of the other holders of the Superior Powers were able to remove it. However, because of the strength of the bond between Pandora and her power, if it were ever to escape Espero where her power, now called the Spell of the Elements, was infused within the realm's ancient scrolls, it would return to her and release her from her eternal prison. Espero was chosen as the holder of her power as peace and tranquillity were used to try to overpower the evil in her magic.

The people of Utopia found further love on the realms they fled to, and soon, every being on each realm held a hybrid power of the original four, therefore creating the powers of the fairies of today, from Music to Healing to Gemstones. In turn, every fairy whose powers are not a Superior Power, are descendants from the people of Utopia and soon, the pure power of the elements were lost.

Agador's Box was sent to the Magix Museum after being retrieved from Utopia many thousands of years later and now protects the Ancestresses Eye. Its power is known to be able to contain any spell inside it no matter it's concentration of power. The box is often referred to as Pandora's Box.

* * *

**I hope this rings a few bells with people! Espero and the ancient scrolls, the Spell of the Elements, Agador's Box, if not, have a look at Season 3.**

**If you've got too confused, just review and tell me. It was really hard to explain my ideas, and this is the simplest I've managed to make it. Some things might make more sense as I continue the story but I hope you can understand it xxx**

**Please review x**


	2. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful day, the weather was tranquil and the sun shone brightly in the sky. It lit up Alfea School for fairies and brightened up Tecna and Musa's dorm room. Tecna sat quietly cross-legged on her bed absorbing the information from the screen of her laptop. Her part of the bedroom was personalised to her taste, from the lilac bedcovers, to the waterfall of pixels. Even the spotlights on the ceiling possessed a digital element to them. As she continuously stared at the screen, a chunk of her beautiful short magenta hair slipped from behind her ear obstructing her vision. She lifted up one hand subconsciously and tucked her hair away to reveal her gleaming teal eyes. She paused her reading for a moment to think and turned her attention to Musa who sat on her own bed opposite. She was sat on her large red bed which resembled the shape of a guitar with her chunky yellow headphones covering her ears. She had her eyes closed and Tecna watched as her head rocked with the rhythm and her deep blue black hair moved as she did so.

"Musa?" Tecna asked quietly. Seeing that she had no reaction, Tecna raised her voice a little more. "Musa?" she asked again but with no reply. Tecna finally resorted to grabbing one of the soft cushions on her bed and threw it in her direction. Upon impact, Musa opened her eyes widely and looked back at Tecna in surprise. She pulled her headphones off and let them rest around her neck.

"What was that for?" she asked slightly irritated.

"I'd already called you name a few times but you were in a world of your own so decided further action was necessary," she answered calmly trying to hide her amusement from Musa's reaction.

"Right. So…?" Musa asked curiously.

"So… you might tell me that this is totally illogical, but sometimes, do you ever wish that we were still fighting evil, you know? Because it's what we do as the Winx Club, it's our job I suppose…"

"Don't say that Tec! You'll probably awaken some long lost evil or something!"

"Musa, that's highly unlikely. Although, the probability that evil will rise soon is much higher since all the current evil has been defeated," she said informingly.

"Don't wish away our time to relax, don't you think it's nice to get away from it all. We've already defeated the Trix, Lord Darkar, Valtor, Mandragora, the Ancestral Witches and Tritannus! Do you really want to start adding more to that list?" questioned Musa.

"Well, no, but…"

"There you go then," interrupted Musa.

"What I mean is doing things like that together, just being the Winx Club properly again," said Tecna.

"I know what you mean, it's just that it's nice not having that pressure on you, you know?"

"Yeah, but if I'm honest, I don't think it's going to keep this quiet for long…"

Just as Tecna finished her sentence, they heard the door handle to the main room open and high heels clunking on the marble floor. The pair of them both got to their feet and went to investigate. As they walked in, they saw Layla's head poke around the door frame of her room also in curiosity. Her long, dark, wavy hair hung freely from her head and swayed as she moved. Bloom and Flora collapsed onto the sofa with all of their shopping bags in hand. Stella continued chatting away and put her bags on the floor before joining Bloom and Flora.

"What have you three died of? Shopping exhaustion?" laughed Musa.

"Let's just say that everyone else in Magix decided to go shopping today too!" panted Stella.

"Oh, did you get me the Palmtop model 7 XL?" asked Tecna excitedly.

Stella's eyes widened as she thought about it. "Ugh! I don't know, I just walked in and showed them what you had written down."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Stella, Bloom and Flora stood outside of Compatible, the largest electronics chain in Magix. Stella just stood for a moment and gawped at it. She could feel her brain going into meltdown as looked in horror at the lack of style and complexity of the shop. All of the model computers and gadgets were very alien to her. Even Bloom and Flora were a little taken back by it all. They walked in slowly and cautiously as they looked around the store feeling very intimidated._

"_Can I help any of you lovely ladies today?" The three girls turned around to see hunky man who Stella immediately fell in love with, despite being in a sturdy relationship with Brandon. Soon, she was lost in his alluring hazel eyes, his amazing figure and his luxurious golden locks._

"_Wow, you really are compatible…" said Stella under her breath. Flora quickly shot her a glance to try and remind her why she was here._

"_Oh, erm, we just wanted, err…" by this point, Bloom had taken the liberty to stand hard on Stella toes to snap her out of her trance._

"_Ow!" she cried and gave Bloom a dirty look. The man who's name tag read 'Alex' stood quietly, still smiling but was very confused._

"_Oh, right, yeah," she threw all of her bags at Flora, who almost fell backwards, and fumbled into her pocket to find the note Tecna had given her._

"_Can I get one of these please," smiled Stella broadly and swished her long blond hair. Alex smiled back fondly at her before taking the note from her hand._

"_Just bear with me one moment," he swiftly took off before disappearing into the back of the shop._

"_Stella? What are you doing? We're here to get Tecna's gadget, not to flirt with other guys!" moaned Flora._

"_You can't deny that he is hot!" grinned Stella. She stared intensely at Bloom awaiting an answer._

"_Well, yeah-"_

"_See!" squeaked Stella giving Flora a look to prove she was right._

_Before Flora could retaliate, Alex came out from the back with a large box in his hand._

"_If you'd like to follow me to the till…" Stella felt her heart melt when she heard his voice again. He turned on his heel and lead them to the till where Stella paid for Tecna's gadget._

* * *

Stella reached into the bag and pulled out the heavy cardboard box. Tecna jumped for joy before taking the box from Stella and running back into her room to open it. Before she did, she grabbed her purse and took out some money and handed it to Stella to pay her back. Just before, she could open the box, someone knocked on the girls' door.

"Come in," shouted Bloom to the door.

The door handle moved slowly to reveal Ms Faragonda. "Girls, please can you meet me in 15 minutes in my office. There's something urgent I need to talk to you about."

Before anyone could answer her, she was gone. The girls looked around to each other curiously as they all wondered what the news was that Ms Faragonda had for them.

* * *

**Typical Stella! Hope you're hooked!**

**Please review x**


	3. Chapter 2

The girls slowly filed into Ms Faragonda's office with Bloom and Flora taking the two spare seats. Ms Faragonda sat quietly for a moment before revealing the problem.

"Girls, I'm afraid that there has been a disturbance on the realm Utopia," she said anxiously.

"What?! Utopia? That realm is deserted, off limits, it lifeless!" chanted Tecna. The rest of the girls looked at her very confused.

"Where's Utopia?" asked Flora curiously, turning her attention back to Ms Faragonda.

"It is an isolated realm, separated from all the other realms in the universe and has been for thousands of years. It is rumoured that it holds an evil force prisoner at its core, and I believe that rumour is very true. We have evidence of this possibility as well," she continued.

"What do you mean an 'evil force'?" questioned Bloom.

"Bloom my dear; have you heard the story of Pandora's Box?"

"Yes, Pandora gives into curiosity and releases hatred and evil into the world, right?"

"Well, that is the Earth adaptation to the legend," she stated.

"What, so Pandora is… real?" asked Bloom again, now very curious to see where the story had come from. Ms Faragonda stood up from her desk and walked towards the window as she told the story.

"Very much so. Legend has it that Utopia was a realm of pure elemental powers: Water, Fire, Earth and Air and these powers were held by each civilian. To keep these powers pure, the realm was divided, but some rebelled and had relationships with people of other elemental powers, a mixture of Water and Air to be exact. Therefore, their children had what was known as a hybrid power as their powers were no longer pure. They had the power of Quintessence, often considered to be the fifth element and it is very much related to Electricity and Technology.

King Agador was infuriated by this and absorbed all of the power of the people, but found that he couldn't absorb Quintessence because it was not pure. The Quintessence fairies eventually fled to Zenith whose Superior power had relations to the power of Quintessence and therefore welcomed them.

When King Agador died, he left his box to Pandora, his daughter, who ruled the realm and eventually allowed the people to mix as they no longer had powers to protect. The box her father had left her made her very curious, her father ordered her never to open it, but one day, she gave in. The box contained the power of the people and that power returned to each civilian, but many had died and had left power with no owner, so Pandora foolishly absorbed it for herself. But because she had allowed the people to mix, they had created children with other hybrid powers, so Pandora tried to kill the people.

Many fled to other realms and the holders of the Superior Powers of each realm united and imprisoned her at the centre of Utopia and concealed her power in the scrolls of Espero. The fairies that fled mixed with the non-magical civilians of each realm, and over the years, every civilian possessed a hybrid power, hence the range of powers that exist today."

"Wait, so we all have ancestors from Utopia?" asked Layla.

"No. You see, initially, no civilians held any power other than on Utopia. But generally, the royal family of each realm held the Superior power, but on some realms, it was a civilian family who held it. Bloom's power is a Superior power since it was passed down through generations. But the Superior power of your realm as you may know is Liquid, and yours Stella, is Light. But since you are both part of the royal family and do not possess that specific power, but only similar ones, it is a family of civilians who hold the Superior power of your realm. So, out of the six of you, it is only Bloom who does not originate from Utopia."

"One moment. Agador's Box, the Scrolls of Espero, why do they ring a bell?" asked Musa.

"When you took on Valtor in your senior year, he stole the scrolls of Espero and placed their magic inside Agador's box which he took from Magix Museum. Unfortunately, when you defeated him, the Spell of the Elements was released. This power was the Superior power of Utopia and therefore returned to Pandora as the royal family were the holders of the Superior power."

"Oh, so that is the evidence of Utopia you mentioned before," informed Tecna.

"Yes."

"So why has it taken her two years to do anything if her powers were returned to her two years ago," asked Tecna curiously.

"We believe she has waited to grow stronger, and we think she has risen to destroy all hybrid powers."

"Wait, that's pretty much everyone in the universe," gasped Stella gobsmacked.

"Unfortunately, yes. We have reason to believe that she specifically wants to destroy powers originating from Quintessence, so Tecna; this puts you in a lot of danger. We think she wants to destroy Zenith first." Tecna gasped at the prospect of her life specifically in danger and the possible destruction on her realm.

"You mustn't underestimate her, she has the Superior power of her realm and she absorbed the power of some civilians a long time ago, that power is pure, so she will be extremely strong, and I do not think your Sirenix power will be enough to stop her."

"Wait, are you saying we need to gain a new transformation?" smiled Stella. She always loved new transformations as that always meant new clothes.

"Yes, but please think about this very carefully. The power of Elementix is extremely strong, and no other transformation is purer," said Ms Faragonda sternly.

"What do we have to do?" asked Bloom.

"I'm sorry Bloom, but this is not a transformation you can achieve since its origins are from the people of Utopia. But I believe your Sirenix powers will serve you well. If the other girls decide to gain Elementix, the strength of their power will be equivalent to yours." Bloom felt slightly annoyed at this as she was looking forward to getting stronger.

"The power of Elementix is achieved in a dream in which you are presented with a task. If you fail this task, you will not wake up from your dream. But you are allowed to take one other person with you who will wake up no matter what the outcome. If you decide to attempt to gain this power, you will not need to gain any other transformation again. You will still have access to you other transformations, but I believe that you will only ever need to return to Sirenix for any missions underwater. Tecna, no one has ever gained Quintessence Elementix, so if you decide to gain it, you will be the first to do so. Layla, yours will be Water Elementix, Musa, Air Elementix, Flora, Earth Elementix and Stella, Fire Elementix." Suddenly Bloom felt a lot better about not needing to gain the transformation.

Tecna's eyes began to look quite worried as the pressure on her as an individual increased.

"So we need to stop Pandora before she annihilates everyone, Tec, this is your fault!" joked Musa.

"What? No it isn't, just because I said I wanted the Winx Club to be back in action again does not mean I awoke some ancient evil! Besides, it's Valtor's fault, not mine!" shouted Tecna, not realising it was a joke. Especially since her realm was in a lot of danger.

Musa then realised her insensitivity and apologised to Tecna. "Sorry Tec, I didn't realise how you felt."

"It's okay; I get a little defensive sometimes."

"Bloom, you must remember that you are not her prime target, but if you attempt to stop her, it will be all of you she opposes."

"Yes Ms F," they said in unison.

"Please inform me of your decision before you proceed."

The girls nodded and left the office before going upstairs make their decisions.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter is mainly speech and there is practically no description but a lot needed explaining to the girls so I hope this helps some things to make more sense!**

**Ms F's story is basically a shortened version of the prologue.**

**Please review x**


	4. Chapter 3

**Woop! Got an A* on my story in my English course work!**

* * *

The girls walked back into their dorm room and sat on the sofa together, contemplating silently in their heads about their choice.

"So? What do you think guys?" asked Stella positively.

"Do we really have a choice?" Musa answered sarcastically folding her arms across her chest.

"Well, yes, we do. Except one of those choices would most certainly end with the annihilation of every fairy in the Magic Dimension," added Tecna bluntly.

"Are we thinking 'an excuse to call the guys'?" asked Stella again. All their faces brightened up at the thought as they nodded in agreement.

"Tec, do you still have that thingy up and running?" asked Stella.

"The what?" asked Tecna who clearly was very confused.

"That thing where, err, we can like touch the guys and stuff but obviously, they aren't actually in the room," Stella continued, trying to explain herself clearer.

"Oh, you mean the virtual reality visualizer?"

"Probably." She never really found out what the name was but figured Tecna would work it out.

"I'll just ring Timmy now so he can get it set up." Tecna got up from the sofa and disappeared into her dorm to set up the connection.

The rest of the girls continued to think about their decision silently, staring into nothing, whilst Tecna sorted out the call.

Her fingers fumbled over the keypad on her phone as she called Timmy. She brought the lilac phone up her ear and listened to monotonous bleeps as they carried on continuously. She waited for a good 20 seconds before a friendly voice piped up.

"Hi Tecna," said Timmy nervously.

"Hey Timmy. Do you think you could gather the boys up for a virtual reality visualizer? There's something urgent that we need to talk to you guys about."

"Um? Sure. I'll call you and start it when we're ready."

"Great! See you in a minute, bye."

"Bye."

Tecna hung up and furiously tapped away at her phone making sure she had it in the right mode and setting. Once she had done it, she went back to see the girls.

"They're gonna call us in a few minutes I think. Timmy's just setting up and getting the guys together."

Tecna lay her phone down on the table and waited. But soon, everyone was beginning to lose their patience when: _ring ring…ring ring…_

Tecna quick allowed the call and watched as the boys appeared in front of them. She looked up straight in front of her to see Timmy. She smiled as he opened his arms out for a hug and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She loved everything about him, from his bold red glasses, right down to his clumsy nature. His comfort was all she needed. Timmy also loved Tecna's back for her amazing and unique qualities as he never believed he would ever meet someone as amazing as her.

Musa, Layla, Bloom, Flora and Stella quickly got up to greet their own boyfriends. As Flora edged closer to Helia, he started to stare into her beautiful jade eyes, which had unfortunately been faded by the pixels in the visualizer. But Helia believed Flora was beautiful no matter what. He reached in to kiss her softly on the lips, before breaking away for an affectionate hug.

Musa walked up to Riven, who, to her surprise, quickly held her in an embrace. Initially, she tensed up, wondering what on Magix he was doing, before realising that it was because he loved her. She hugged his broad chest tightly back and buried her head into it.

Upon seeing Brandon, Stella jumped on him, sending him quickly to floor as he never anticipated her sudden 'attack'. Her beautiful blond hair waved behind her as she crashed down on top of him. For a moment, they felt as if time had been stopped as they stared at each other, grateful for each other's love.

Bloom smiled shyly as she looked at Sky. It had felt like so long since they had seen each other properly. He walked up to her slowly, before planting a kiss on her rosy cheek to show his love. Then, he held her close and ran his fingers through her vivid red hair.

And finally, Layla looked at Nabu and felt her heart jump for joy. After completing their Sirenix quest, they were each granted one wish. Layla hadn't even thought twice about it. She immediately brought her Nabu back into the world so they could continue their lives together as they had planned. She through her arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly. He smiled back gratefully for the gift of life.

Tecna broke away from Timmy for a moment to explain their situation.

"Okay, so we needed to ask you about a new mission, and there has been a disturbance on Utopia. It is believed to be Pandora and it is thought that she is going to destroy all the realms to extinguish hybrid powers."

"What?" asked Timmy in disbelief.

"Yeah, Ms F wants us to gain a new power called Elementix which would allow us to beat Pandora, but if we fail the task to gain Elementix... then we will die," added Musa hesitantly.

The girls watched as all the boy's eyes widened at the thought of losing their girlfriends forever. The guys looked at their beautiful girlfriends and struggled to imagine life without them.

"Oh, right. Are you sure you can't just beat her with your Sirenix?" asked Helia, fearing for Flora's life.

"Sorry, but apparently, she's really strong because she has the Superior Power of her realm and she absorbed some of the power of the elements a long time ago. They were pure, so unless we can gain a purer and stronger power, we don't stand a chance," said Flora nervously.

"Yeah, only Bloom would be able to show some decent opposition because her power is already pure, so she doesn't need to gain the transformation. So we either take action ourselves, or leave it to everyone else in the Magic Dimension, who I can honestly say are too vulnerable," added Layla.

"Yes, but we could risk losing you forever! Look girls, are you sure there is no other option? We know how capable you are, but it doesn't mean that we don't worry!" shouted Timmy, almost angry about the possibility of losing Tecna. He lost her once before and didn't think he'd be able to cope with it again.

"And you don't think we're scared? Of course we are! But it's us or everyone in the Magic Dimension!" yelled Tecna.

"But that's the thing! It doesn't have to be you, does it?" cried Helia.

Musa paused for a moment and gave it some thought. "Well, who do you suggest?" she asked now quite irritated.

"Umm…"

"Err…"

"Erm…"

"Exactly. If it's not us, then yes, the Company of Light might get involved, but I can't say they've helped us at all recently. Yes Hagan and Ms F, Saladin, Griffin and your parents Bloom have helped through some situations, but they haven't exactly risen to stop the evil themselves since they reformed! Without us, the universe would be in the grip of evil right now!" continued Musa almost shouting now.

"Well, if you're absolutely sure that it is what needs to be done, then I think, whatever our girls choose, we should stand by their decision and help in the best way possible," added Brandon.

"Well, there is one way…" said Stella.

"And that is…" asked Riven impatiently.

"Our task is presented in a dream and we are allowed to bring one other person along, so Honey Bear, will you come with me?" At this point, Riven had shoved his fingers down his throat at the sight of the lovey dovey business. Musa promptly stood on his foot and received a glare from Riven.

"Wait, so you are going ahead with this mission?" asked Brandon wide-eyed.

"There is a 75% chance of death I'm afraid, but unless we do something, there is an almost certain possibility that the rest of the Magic Dimension will fall... so, I'm in," added Tecna, breaking away from Timmy and placing her hand in front of her. Timmy was reluctant to let go of her hand, but eventually gave in. The guys all shuddered inside upon hearing the words '75% chance of death' and began to wonder if letting their girlfriends go was the right thing to do.

"Me too," added Stella enthusiastically. She broke away from Brandon and placed her hand on Tecna's fist. Then, Musa and Layla smiled to each other and added their own hands to the pile. Bloom then turned to Sky and kissed him on the cheek before proceeding to her circle of friends. And finally, Flora looked into Helia's eyes. She knew desperately that he wanted her to stay safe, but also knew that she had to make her own decisions. She allowed their hands to part gently and placed her hand above her friend's. They lifted them up together until their arms were above their heads. Then, Tecna turned back around to Timmy.

"Are we all agreed?"

"If this is your choice, then I will support you all the way," he answered. Tecna smiled fondly back at him and hugged him tight.

"Well, if you're all sorted out, then I think we'd better get back to training," said Riven.

"Oh, ok then, see you soon," Musa reached up to Riven's cheek and gave him a final kiss.

Tecna stood away from Timmy and picked up her phone.

"Love you Cupcake."

"You too," said Tecna as she blushed.

She watched the rest of her friends saying goodbye before finally ending the call.

"Right. So I think it's time we told Ms F."

* * *

**The decision has been made, but will they even be able to gain Elementix in order to beat Pandora? Only one way to find out!**

**Please review x**


	5. Chapter 4

The girls left their dorm room and went back to inform Ms Faragonda of their decision. Bloom carefully knocked and the large oak door awaiting a reply.

"Come in," a voice commanded on the other side. Bloom grasped the door handle and turned it carefully before entering the office followed closely by her friends.

"I entrust you have made your decision girls," stated Ms Faragonda as Musa and Stella took the spare seats.

"We've decided to try and gain Elementix!" boomed Stella with enthusiasm.

"A very brave choice, one not without sacrifice. Of course you understand the risks involved with this power."

"Yes, we understand," said Tecna.

"Then I'm afraid we need to take action as soon as possible, else we risk giving Pandora more time to prepare. Much like with your Sirenix powers, the secrets of Elementix are contained within a book to which you must give your final decision. This decision is an independent decision, so a final conclusion from the group is not necessary. Once you have sworn your loyalty to the power of Elementix, it will be the following night that the dream will occur," explained Ms Faragonda.

"Where can we find this book?" asked Layla inquisitively.

"The book was one of the few items that were recovered from Utopia, so currently, it lies in Magix Museum. I will grant you special permission to use the book as its safety is heavily safe guarded."

"It looks like we're off to the museum then guys!" laughed Musa.

"Just a minute girls," called Ms Faragonda as the girls began to head towards the door. "There are a few more things I think you should know." The Winx turned back round to listen for a bit longer.

"When you go into the dream once you have sworn your loyalty to Elementix, you must be in physical contact with the person that you intend to bring with you. Nobody is then allowed to touch those who are in the sleep, if they do, they are automatically sent into the dream, powerless. Everyone in the dream will awaken once the task has finished apart from the candidate if they fail, but any disturbance from outside the dream will significantly decrease the candidate's concentration and therefore their success," said Ms Faragonda informatively.

"Okay, so don't touch anyone in the sleep unless you are going with them," repeated Flora, refining the information.

"Precisely. The dream will last as long as the task, so if the task is finished in one hour, the dream will finish in one hour, but of course it could last much longer."

"That's a point! What are the tasks?" asked Tecna curiously.

"If only I knew, I would tell you as much as I could to prepare you, but unfortunately, I don't. I believe that the task is specific to the person, it feeds on their biggest fears and weaknesses that the candidate must overcome to succeed."

"This is beginning to sound more like a nightmare than a dream!" whispered Layla into Tecna's ear. She nodded back in agreement.

"Any injuries sustained in the dream will not be present when you have woken up, unless of course, death is the outcome. But only the candidate can die. The dream can also summon people from the outside, there will be no warning, but that person will have no choice but to take part in the dream," continued Ms Faragonda.

"How do you know so much about this Ms F?" asked Bloom.

"A friend of mine many years ago managed to achieve this transformation. She told me all about the experience. I've also been doing some research, any information I can obtain about Elementix is extremely valuable to you. Believe me, I am doing everything I can to help you girls."

"We trust you," smiled Flora tenderly.

"I suggest you head into Magix tomorrow and retrieve the book, it is late now. From then, you must try and complete the tasks as quickly as possible, but it is vital that you do not rush. But the sooner you are prepared, the quicker we can stop Pandora from destroying the realms. I'm afraid I don't have any more information to give to you girls, but I sure the book of Elementix holds the answers to any more questions you may have," suggested Ms Faragonda.

"Thank you Miss F," said Bloom before they all departed from the room and headed back to their dorm to enjoy their evening.

The girls silently entered their rooms before heading off quietly, trying to hide their nerves. Suddenly, Tecna's eyes lit up as she remembered leaving her new palmtop on her bed. She rushed into her room, leaving Musa curious about her excitement and launched onto her bed to strip away the packaging. Musa followed behind Tecna and continued to watch her curiously as the beautiful shining metal was revealed. She held the small silver palmtop in her hand and lifted its lid to expose the untouched, pristine shiny screen. Holding both of her hands on either side of the palmtop; a light green glow issued from Tecna's hands and was absorbed by her new gadget. The screen came to life in a flash and reflected in her eyes.

"Was it the right model?" questioned Musa. Tecna just smiled back with joy and happiness.

"I'm guessing that's a yes!" laughed Musa.

"Wow, this is amazing! The efficiency and functionality is so advanced. I need to make sure Timmy is super jealous," giggled Tecna.

Musa tried to laugh with her, but struggled to when thinking about telling her parents about her decision; especially her mother. Her life with her mother had been so short. She had memories of being with her when she was a child, and then there was her Sirenix wish. Just like Layla, Musa didn't hesitate when deciding to bring back her mother. The time they'd spent together recently was short but precious. They'd spent days together creating music and performing it to her father who finally fully accepted music back into his life. The thought of being torn away from her mother by her own death was truly heart-breaking. But of course, if she didn't gain the transformation with her friends, the universe would crumble anyway.

"Musa? Are you ok?" asked Tecna as she studied Musa's troubled expression.

"Yeah, I'm ok. It's just… I need to tell my parents about this, because, if I die, I won't have even said goodbye…" she muttered with a small tear falling down her face.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be amazing. We've got the whole of tomorrow to visit our parents and tell them. Then, we can get the book and get the ordeal over and done with." Tecna leaned in for a hug to reassure her friend.

Musa wasn't sure if she found Tecna's words very comforting, but hugged her tightly anyway. The girls all settled down for the evening, before finally getting to sleep, still nervous about their parent's reactions.

* * *

**Please review to tell me which order you want the girls to gain Elementix x**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'd like to thank SharpieMassacre for editing and helping with this chapter x**

* * *

Finally D-day arrived; the day when they would say their goodbyes, possibly forever. They all departed in different directions to see their families before they left for Magix Museum. After all her friends left Tecna opened up an inter-dimensional portal to Zenith, and of course accompanied by Timmy. Hand in hand, together they stepped into the stunning realm of Zenith.

"Wow Tecna! Zenith's amazing!" cried Timmy as he looked around at the futuristic buildings and advanced hover cars. There were so many automated operating systems running at once throughout the city of Interface. Timmy was taken aback by it all as couldn't believe the ratio of people to robots he was seeing. The city was generally a pristine white with the odd flecks of colour dotted around, generally being people's hair colour and clothes. He was surprised by the diversity of hair colour since the city was so plain, and thought it would only logical that the colour of their hair would be too. But instead he saw people with bright blue, earthy green, vivid magenta and crimson red hair.

The sun was glowing high in the sky, and the air was warm and still. Tecna smiled proudly as Timmy admired her city. She didn't really understand what he found so amazing about Interface; she'd lived there all her life so the city had never struck her as astonishing. Zenithian attitudes and emotionless ways were a way of life for Tecna, but as her personality and emotions developed, she began to understand why outsiders would find this unusual. Now she had Timmy by her side, her perception of the world around her had changed. The barrier between logic and emotion had been a hard barrier to break, but this change had made her a better person. Ignoring the typical sights that she saw around her, she continued to walk with Timmy dragging along behind her.

"Come on Timmy! We haven't got all day. I need to get this over and done with, and then we need to meet the girls as soon as we can." She walked quickly and confidently as to not waste any more time.

"Tecna, stop!" Timmy suddenly shouted to her as if her life was in danger.

Before Timmy could stop her she stepped out onto the road with a hover car headed in her direction. Timmy was baffled by what he saw next. What appeared to be an invisible wall materialised in front Tecna and pushed her back onto the pavement where she stood out of harm's way. Timmy's heart skipped a beat as he ran to her side having been a couple of metres behind when it happened.

"What…was that?" asked Timmy as his brain tried to rattle with what just occurred.

Tecna seemed unscathed by the whole ordeal and fiddled calmly with her short hair, "Oh that was just the Automatic Reflex System," she explained to the confused specialist, "Since Interface had it installed a few years ago the number of accidents on the road has decreased dramatically."

"Please don't do that to me again Cupcake. Are you all right?" asked Timmy nervously as he reached his hands towards hers and held them for comfort.

"I'm fine, please just stop worrying," moaned Tecna as she snapped her hands away from him in an annoyed way. She couldn't help but feel irritated by the slight hiccup in her time planning.

"Stop worrying? Tecna, I could lose you forever tonight. Please just slow down a bit…" He trailed off as he gazed more around the magnificent city, "Can we just enjoy this walk through the city?" he asked desperately.

Tecna sighed and brushed her bang out of her eye nervously. She spoke timidly, "I'm sorry Timmy. I just don't think it's hit me yet. I guess I've put on a brave face, but underneath, I'm terrified. I guess it's pretty illogical to hide my emotions at a time like this."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Tecna, but remember I'm always here for you," he smiled sympathetically at her, "Just tell me next time, ok?"

She smiled weakly at him, "I will. I've been totally irrational. Come on…we can walk together," she said as she reached for his hand. Timmy smiled as they continued to walk peacefully through the busy street hand in hand like a couple.

Soon they approached her house on the corner of the street. The texture of the walls resembled a material much like plastic and was white and shiny in colour. The front 'garden' was panelled with white slabs and didn't have a speck of dirt in sight. Tecna stepped walked over the pristine slabs and nervously rang the doorbell still hand in hand with Timmy. They watched through the translucent window as a figure approached the door. The door handle slowly opened to reveal a thin, pale, and lean woman whose hair was long, but had the same magenta colour as Tecna.

"Tecna, how lovely to see you," said Tecna's mother in a monotonous tone. Timmy had forgotten the true nature of a Zenithian since Tecna had become much more open to her emotions. He expected Tecna's mother to lean in for at least a hug to greet Tecna, but again was surprised by her response.

"Who is this?" questioned Tecna's mother as she gave a quick glance at Timmy and raised her eyebrow slightly. He couldn't tell if she was disapproving of his company or if she was just genuinely asking.

Tecna spoke slowly and nervously, "Mum, this is Timmy…my boyfriend." Timmy felt his toes tingle when he heard Tecna say the word 'boyfriend'. He was so grateful to have such an amazing girl like Tecna to spend his time with. Although, he'd done his best to put off meeting Tecna's parents for years as he feared what their opinion might be of him. Then after remembering how unemotional Zenithian's typically were…he couldn't help but feel they wouldn't think he was right for her.

"Right, well you had better come in," she said with the intention of being friendly, but instead came across very cold. She turned on her heel and led them into the house.

Tecna turned her head to Timmy and smiled, while Timmy looked at Tecna very nervously.

"Don't worry, she does approve of you, I can tell," Tecna squeezed his hand reassuringly. She walked into her house and let Timmy follow her lead. Timmy breathed a sigh of relief and followed close behind Tecna and entered the lounge. As he did, he looked around to see many photographs of Tecna when she was younger**.** She had the same short magenta hair in every photo, but he still couldn't believe how much she'd changed since they'd met. There was a deep purple glass coffee table hovering in the centre of the room and a large flat screen television (at least 80 inches) opposite, embedded in the wall. The walls were crystal white and the carpet was a soft, fluffy cream colour under the spotlights which were powered by magic.

He looked towards the pastel purple sofa to see Tecna's father engrossed in the screen he was reading from. He was very tall and had short ocean green hair. Timmy felt quite intimidated by him looking at his build. He was sure if they had a fight that he'd be squished like a bug.

"Ah, Tecna, how very nice to see you," he said standing up politely to see his daughter. "And this must be Timmy, we've heard all about you," he continued. Tecna's father came across far warmer than her mother. Whether it was a man to man thing Timmy didn't know.

"Err…you have?" asked Timmy apprehensively and quickly fidgeted his glasses.

"Of course we have. Now Tecna, you don't usually come to see us this time of year. It is only logical that there is something you want to tell us," he looked sternly at his daughter and awaited a response.

Tecna coughed nervously to clear out her throat, "Oh, yeah. Well you've heard about the realm of Utopia and the legends of Pandora, right?" She began to explain.

"Affirmative."

"Well, the legend is unfortunately true and Pandora is coming back to destroy everyone and specifically Zenith," she paused as she cringed at the thought of her city reduced to disastrous rubble, "Because her power is pure, she is very strong. So the Winx Club and I are going to gain Elementix to fight Pandora. Except, if we fail, we…" struggled Tecna, "…we will die." She stuttered the last couple of words and turned to Timmy and buried her head in his chest weeping uncontrollably; she could no longer hold back her emotions.

Timmy felt like he had been stabbed in the stomach as Tecna buried her face in his chest. He could only watch as strange expressions formed on Tecna's parents faces. They had no idea how to react to Tecna's decision or her own reaction. Their faces remained somewhat monotone, but Timmy could tell by the look in their eyes that they were in deep thought and shock.

"Tecna, you are strong, we know that. But are you sure this is your only option?" Her father asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, but I've made my decision. If we don't do anything, the universe will crumble," she sobbed. She had never intended to end up in this state, but the prospect of death scared the living daylights out of her. Unlike her sacrifice into the Omega Dimension, she was sure her chances of making it out of this mission were much smaller in comparison.

"Remember, that whatever you do, we support you. And that we… that we… love you," stuttered Tecna's mother. Tecna watched in shock as a silent tear fell down her mother's face.

"Eleanor, compose yourself," commanded Tecna's father.

"No Chip," Eleanor refused, "The fact that we could lose our precious daughter is one of the few instances where I believe it is appropriate to let myself go. Logic doesn't even come into the matter," she cried and wiped away some of her tears with her hands.

Chip took a moment to think about the situation before finally concluding his reaction.

"Your mother is right Tecna. We love you and that is all that matters." He walked up to Tecna and wrapped his arms around her to show his affection. Eleanor soon followed to show her support in her decision.

Timmy watched closely because he was very confused by the whole situation. One minute her parents were acting like robots (he didn't like to think so, but it was true), and the next minute they were showing all the affection that they could find in their hearts. He never realised how strong love really was. He was sharply biting his tongue to prevent himself from breaking down. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin this moment between Tecna's family.

Tecna broke away from her parents and wiped the last crystals of tears from her teal eyes.

"I have to go now. The longer we wait… the stronger she becomes. I love you both," she sniffed and replied strongly.

"We love you too, and we believe in you, always remember that," reminded Chip.

"Bye…"struggled Tecna.

"Goodbye Tecna," wept Eleanor clutching Chip in her arms, "We know you will succeed," she whispered just loud enough that only she and her husband could hear.

Tecna forced a smile before exiting her house. As she closed the door behind her she launched herself at Timmy. Tecna was still struggling to tear herself away from her family… possibly forever.

"Shhh, shhh. Come on Tecna, I'm sure you'll do fine. You'll have me by your side the whole time," he spoke softly whilst rubbing her back to show his support. Tecna broke away from him a bit and looked through her watery eyes to look at Timmy for reassurance. He brought his hand up to Tecna's face and brushed away her tears. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He gave her a quick reassuring kiss on her moist cheek.

"We'd better get back to Alfea then," she breathed, forcing back the tears and standing up strongly. Timmy handed her the device that brought them to Zenith. She tapped a code into its control panel and the fuzzy green inter-dimensional portal opened up in front of them; blinding both of them temporarily.

"Goodbye Zenith," she muttered before stepping into the portal with Timmy close behind her. She could only hope at this point that it wouldn't be a final goodbye.

* * *

**I'm sorry that I have used the word 'said' a lot when Tecna's parents were speaking, but it was to show how little emotions that they showed.**

**Also, Tecna, Eleanor and Chip or TEC, it was an accident but I thought that was quite funny.**

**Please review x**


	7. Chapter 6

**This chapter focuses on Musa goodbyes on the same day that Tecna says her goodbyes to her family, so will start back at the start of the day (so basically, it runs alongside the last chapter, NOT after it). Layla, Stella (with Bloom) and Flora will have their own chapter about the same day about their goodbyes too.**

* * *

Musa opened her eyes reluctantly to see that the sun was barely up. She didn't sleep well at all. She was too scared to say goodbye to her parents and too scared of the task she would have to face. As she sat up, she noticed Tecna sleeping peacefully in her bed. Musa longed to be as strong as Tecna was, but couldn't find the courage to believe in herself.

She sighed and rolled groggily out of bed almost collapsing in an attempt to steady herself. Once she was composed, she quietly got herself dressed, trying her best not to wake Tecna. She didn't want the Winx to see her go, so she decided to leave early. She fumbled her hands over her desk to find a pen and tore a sheet of paper from her notebook.

_Winx,_

_Please don't worry about me, I've gone to Melody with Riven to say goodbye to my parents. I just couldn't face not saying goodbye to them, especially my mum._

Musa paused for a moment as she thought about her mum. She felt lonely tears fill her eyes and sniffed a little before wiping her eyes and scribbling out the last sentence.

_Winx,_

_Please don't worry about me, I've gone to Melody with Riven to say goodbye to my parents. __I'll be back soon,_

_Musa x_

She stared at the note and brushed away a few more tears before turning away from it to leave.

As she opened the door, light flooded in from the main dorm room and shone brightly over Tecna who was resting peacefully. The sudden light change seemed to disturb her, causing her to grunt and roll over in her bed. Musa watched her cautiously, hoping that she was still fast asleep and waited patiently until she ceased moving and continued to rest.

"Just because you've got the Dragon Fire…"mumbled Tecna.

Musa giggled quietly before gently closing the door behind her. The corridors were eerily quiet. She could hear the echo of her every footstep as she walked. It didn't help; instead, it made her feel more alone. She needed Riven so much right now.

As she exited the building, she reached into her pocket and called Riven.

* * *

**At Red Fountain**

Riven lay spread-eagle in bed, snoring noisily; it was a wonder how Timmy even managed to sleep. Aside from Riven's snoring, a deafeningly loud melody chirped up from Riven's phone. He frowned disapprovingly and reached out to his alarm clock to switch it off. Timmy rolled over angrily in bed grunting at the sudden burst of noise. His eyes remained closed as he longed to go back to sleep. Riven's hand continued to fumble around for his alarm clock to shut the noise up. Finally, he reached the off button and flicked it thankfully. He was just about to breathe a sigh of relief, only to realise that the noise hadn't gone.

"5 more minutes…" complained Timmy, thinking it was time to get up.

Riven clenched his fists angrily and stood up to locate the source of his irritation. As he opened his eyes properly, he noticed the dim light of his phone glowing on his bedside table and soon found this to be the source.

"If this is another one of those stupid practical jokes from Sky and Brandon, I'm gonna…" he stopped as he read the name on the screen. _Musa?_

"Hey Musa, what's up?" he said calmly, trying to hide his frustration.

"Could you meet me at Alfea with one of the Red Fountain ships?" she asked politely.

"Why?" he asked bluntly.

"I want to say goodbye to my parents on Melody; I was hoping that you could come with me. It's just that I might not… see them… after…" Musa struggled to get the rest of her words out, but Riven understood what she meant.

"Sure, I'll see you in 20 minutes," he tried to say softly.

"Okay, bye."

"Love you babe, bye," he ended the called and stopped to breathe for a moment. He hated to see Musa in this state, and truly regretted what a jerk he had been the last few years. He'd been so ungrateful for Musa's love at times and just wished he could go back and change it. Of course he couldn't, the best he could do was say sorry and enjoy the time they had left together.

He turned around to see that Timmy was already fast off. He got himself changed and headed to the ships.

* * *

**At Alfea**

Musa sat timidly on the rusty bench outside. There was a small breeze which caused her to shiver at times. She watched as the sun began to rise and listened to the songs of every bird. She tried her best not think too much, rather to enjoy the present than dwell on the past or worry about the future. Before long, she heard the rumbling of an engine and soon, a Red Fountain ship landed on the quad right in front of her.

She smiled contently to see Riven walk towards her in his normal Red Fountain Uniform. Slowly the gap between them grew smaller and soon they were in each other's arms. As Musa decided their hug had reached an appropriate end, she let her arms drop by her side and attempted to step back. As she did, she noticed that Riven's arms were still wrapped tightly around her.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" she asked dazed.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he let Musa go.

"You don't do mushy stuff, yet you were stuck to me like a limpet," she stated.

Riven was still as blunt and sarcastic as ever, but had no idea how to explain his change of heart without upsetting her.

"I just never truly appreciated how important you were to me," he cooed lovingly.

"Never?" asked Musa bluntly.

"Ah, well… err…"

"Well, haven't you got a way with words? C'mon, we'll be here all day if you try and act soft," she giggled, dragging him by the hand towards the ship. He scratched his head in confusion, but decided not to question it.

* * *

Riven smoothly lowered the ship down in front of Musa's house and turned to Musa.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Musa gulped nervously. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"You know, just because Tecna, Layla, Stella and Flora are doing it, doesn't mean you have to too."

"I know, but if one backs out, no doubt the rest would follow, then what kind of a club would we be?"

"Look Musa, this might sound heartless, but I don't care so much about what the others do, I'm just scared of losing you. Yes I'd be heart-broken if something happened to the others, but I'm not sure if my life would be worth living if you had gone," he said confidently.

"Aww, that's really sweet. Has Helia been giving you pointers?" said Musa softly, but with hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"No Musa, this is me. Just me," he answered honestly.

"Is that really how you feel?" she questioned.

"Yes Musa, I love you." Musa was shocked by Riven's attitude. She could only assume that her life or death situation had extinguished his arrogance, well, maybe not extinguished, but definitely dulled it down.

Riven reached one of his hands out for Musa to take. Instead, Musa just stared at it, before taking the hint. She reached for his hand and walked steadily off of the ship. As she peered outside, she saw her parents who had left the house to see who had just landed in their front yard.

"Musa? Is that you?" asked Matlin as she squinted to see her daughter's face.

"Yes mum, it's me." Musa walked slowly up to her mother and embraced her tightly. Then, turned to her father and gave him a friendly hug.

"What brings you to Melody? I thought you would be teaching at Alfea today," questioned Hoboe.

"Um, can we talk inside, it's quite important," smiled Musa weakly. Riven reached in for Musa's hand and squeezed it gently to show his support. Musa's parents gave each other a worried look, and lead their daughter and Riven into the house. It was a beautiful large wooden shack which sat right next to the river bed. There wasn't another house for at least another mile.

Musa and Riven sat down anxiously on the sofa opposite Musa's parents in the lounge. They waited patiently for Musa's explanation.

Musa took a deep breath holding one of Riven's hands in her lap.

"Have you heard of the legend of Pandora?" she questioned. Musa's parents racked their brains for any knowledge they could find on the story.

"Wasn't Utopia divided and the people's power taken away, but Pandora released them by accident and the elements became impure or something?" suggested Musa's Father.

"That is the basis, yes. But she has been summoned and she is a threat to the Magic Dimension." Musa cringed as she thought about what Pandora might be like.

"Summoned? How?" asked Matlin, very confused.

"When Valtor was defeated, the Spell of the Elements was released. Originally, that power was hers, so it returned to her and now she is coming back," chipped in Riven.

"How does this involve you?" asked Matlin turning her attention back to Musa.

"I'm going to try and gain Elementix. We all are, well apart from Bloom because her power is pure already. It is the only power strong enough to defeat Pandora, and if she gets her way…" she paused "… there won't be a Magic Dimension left."

"That is awful," gasped Matlin. "But, it sounds like you're in a dilemma. Am I right?"

"Unfortunately, yes. There are consequences if we fail to gain Elementix. But I have made my decision."

"What are these… consequences?" asked Hoboe whose voice was very worried right now.

"If… if we fail the task… we… we… d… die," Musa finally gave in and burst into tears. She turned her body towards Riven hugged him tenderly. All he could do was hug her back whilst her parents sat gobsmacked by her news. Her mother lifted one of her hands to cover her mouth in shock.

"Oh Musa, come here," called Matlin. She stood up and opened her arms out to hug her beautiful daughter. She had a few horrified tears roll down her face as Musa stood up and buried her face into Matlin's chest.

"Come here baby, shhh," she cooed whilst cradling her precious child. Hoboe stood up too to hold the most important women in his life. He had lived for too long in the absence of one of them, and to lose his daughter for the rest of his life would break his heart.

"Musa darling, you know that we will support you no matter what, but, do you really have to do this?" asked Musa's mum anxiously.

"Yes, mum, I do," she tried to say confidently, but instead, her voice quivered.

"I love you Musa, with all my heart." Matlin spoke softly and contently to her daughter.

"Musa, listen to me. I know you will try your best, and I know you will succeed, you just need to believe in yourself, okay?" Hoboe place his hands firmly on his daughter's shoulders and looked directly into her petrified eyes.

Musa looked deep into her father's eyes through her tears and nodded subtly.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now, or the Winx might get worried about where I am. I love you both, and… as long as I'm still here, I'll ring you tomorrow…" Musa turned her back towards her family and headed to the door with Riven by her side. They walked out of the front door into the chilly breeze and headed towards the ship. As they approached the ship, Musa turned around solemnly to wave goodbye to her parents. They were stood at the front of the house with their arms wrapped around each other.

"Goodbye my sweet angel!" yelled Matlin as she held Hoboe tightly and brushed away her tears. Musa felt lost in time when she heard her mother cry out to her. She felt like her heart had been ripped out, and soon, her love for her parents became too much. She sprinted back towards them and opened her arms as wide as she could to cherish them both leaving Riven waiting next to the ship. She sobbed and sobbed and held them both tightly in her arms for what felt like an eternity. Her mother held Musa's cheeks at an arms distance and wiped away her tears with her thumbs. Then, she pulled Musa closer and whispered something into her ear. Musa just smiled, before kissing her parents each on the cheek and finally made her way back to Riven who had watched them from a distance. Riven held his hand out once more to aid Musa up the slope. They said nothing to each other.

Riven took his place in the driving seat on the ship whilst Musa stood at the window. She raised one hand up to the glass as she felt the ship leave the ground. Her parents just watched and waved, blowing kisses in her direction. As they soared higher in the sky, Matlin and Hoboe became two small dots, before Musa couldn't even see them at all. She sobbed quietly as they travelled further and further away from Melody, until it too became too far away to see. She turned away from the window and placed her hands on Riven's shoulders from behind. He lifted one hand from the dashboard and placed it on Musa's.

"Musa, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but what did your mum say to you?" he asked sensitively.

Musa smiled again as she listened to her mother's words in her head. "She said to me 'Wherever you are, you will always be in my heart'…"

* * *

**I've not really written about Riven before, so I hope that, despite his attitude changing because of his love for Musa, I haven't made him too nice.**

**Reviews welcome x**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry I've not updated for ages, but I am busy revising, but I hope you enjoy this chapter :P**

* * *

Flora squirmed slightly in her bed before stretching out and opening her sparkling jade eyes to a new day. The sun was up and it was beautiful. She tenderly rubbed her eyes and allowed them to adjust to the light. Then, she reached out and folded the quilt off of her body and carefully sat up right. She looked across the room to see Bloom; sound asleep. Flora smiled at her slumbering friend and tiptoed cautiously out of the room as not to wake her. As she opened the door, she saw Layla squinting at a note that lay on the table in the main dorm room. Flora frowned at Layla in curiosity and carefully closed the door to her dorm behind her to join Layla at the table.

"Oh, hi Flora," smiled Layla.

"Hi, Layla, what's that?" she questioned.

"It's a note from Musa, did she tell you about this?" she replied.

Flora reached out for Musa's note on the table and turned it around so she could read it.

_Winx,_

_Please don't worry about me, I've gone to Melody with Riven to say goodbye to my parents, I'll be back soon,_

_Musa x_

Suddenly, Flora's stomach turned as she remembered their mission for the day: gain Elementix. Knowing it could be her final day scared enough, then thinking of what would happen if she didn't risk her life, scared her even more.

"No, I didn't know, but it's a good point. What if something happens and we never said goodbye?" suggested Flora.

"All these transformations we've earned, and never once have we told our parents about it, but then again, the stakes have never been so high," said Layla anxiously.

"Maybe we should get the other girls up and go home to say goodbye, then get back in time to get to the museum," proposed Flora.

"Sounds like a good idea. Bagsie not waking Stella up!" said Layla quickly.

"Fine, I'll go," huffed Flora as she headed for Stella's dorm.

She reached out slowly and grasped the cold golden handle in one hand and gently twisted it. The door squeaked quietly as she pushed the door open to reveal Stella sleeping peacefully in her king sized bed. Flora cautiously approached Stella's bed and crouched down next to it.

"Stella," she whispered. She had no intention of startling her so gradually got louder.

"Stella, Stella," she called out, now reaching her normal volume. But still, she lay still.

"Stella…" she called out again, now raising her voice. Stella began to shuffle and Flora raised her eyebrows as she noticed Stella taking quicker, deeper breaths, but still, she lay asleep. Consequently, Flora had begun to lose her patience and almost shouted into Stella's ear.

"STELLA!"

Stella sat bolt upright and reached an arm out in front of her.

"No! No! Not spots with stripes…" she shouted in a fluster.

"Stella calm down, I was only trying to wake you up," she smiled innocently.

"Well you could've done it nicely," she moaned. Flora sighed and rolled her eyes and headed back into the main room where Bloom and Tecna were now waiting too. They were all silently giggling at Stella's reaction but quickly composed themselves when Stella entered the room.

They were all stood around the table silently until Layla spoke.

"The reason we got all you guys up, is because we found this note from Musa, and figured we should all do the same," she advised as she handed Tecna, Bloom and Stella the note.

"I never thought to…" stuttered Stella as she thought about her parents.

"If we never… said… goodbye…" Tecna paused for a moment. "Musa was telling me about how she was nervous to say her goodbyes last night," she stated.

"If we all go out and say our goodbyes this morning, then we can go to Magix later and get the book. We can't postpone our mission any longer; else we give Pandora a chance to get stronger," continued Layla, hiding her fear.

"Well, we're gonna need to call the guys, aren't we?" suggested Bloom.

"I'll ring Timmy. Wait, how are we getting there, I can use my Inter dimensional portal."

"I can use my ring," shipped in Stella.

"Me and Nabu can use our magic to create a portal, what about you Flora?"

"I don't know. I guess me and Helia could use a Red Fountain ship."

"Right, so the guys don't need to bring their levabikes, I'll get them to fly a ship over here for Flora and Helia to take to Linphea." Tecna took the phone from her pocket and disappeared into her dorm to make the call.

"Right, well we'd better go get ready then." And with that, they all headed off to get changed.

* * *

20 minutes later

Flora stood on the quad with the rest of the Winx (minus Musa) and waited patiently for the ship to arrive. It was a slightly breezy morning, but nevertheless, the bright sun was still up, shining gloriously over Alfea. Before long, the ship had landed right in front of them and they were watching closely as the door lowered itself to the ground. Slowly, the silhouettes of the boys emerged and walked out to greet their respective girlfriends.

Flora gazed as Helia strolled lovingly towards her. Her cheeks blush as he smiled, grateful to see her beautiful face. Her reached out and locked his arms underneath her shoulders and lifted her off the ground and spun her in a circle. Helia watched as Flora stunning honey brown hair rippled in the soft breeze. She grasped him tightly before he lowered her back down to the floor. Flora giggled in delight but stopped when she saw his face. Then she remembered. Today could be their last day together, in life at least. Her face became more solemn as she thought more and more about Elementix, and losing Helia.

Helia recognised this sadness immediately, but he didn't need to ask what the matter was, he already knew. He sighed as there was little he could do about her fears other than do his best to protect and comfort her, but he felt useless, and it hurt him. He pulled Flora close to his chest and cradled her tightly in his arms.

Flora turned her head to see her friends. They were all so happy, chatting, laughing and hugging their boyfriends. She could only hope that they could all be happy together after Pandora was sorted out. She watched as Layla and Nabu created a portal before her eyes and disappeared to Tides. Then, Stella whipped out her ring and transported herself and Brandon to Solaria, whilst Tecna, Timmy, Bloom and Sky went inside Alfea leaving herself and Helia with the ship.

"You ready?" asked Helia tenderly.

"I guess…" trailed off Flora; the fear was evident in her voice. She tore her gaze away and stared into the ground.

"We can take this as slow as you-"

"But we can't Helia, we need to do it quickly else she gets stronger and harder to beat," she whimpered reforming her stare into Helia's eyes.

"Your right, but we can't rush."

"I know, I know… I'm sorry I snapped. I'm just scared." She twisted her body away from Helia. She felt guilty for being so rude to him and couldn't bear to look him in the eyes.

"Don't be Flora. You are the most amazing person I know, you just need to trust yourself." He reached one hand out to Flora's shoulder in an attempt to turn her to face him. She stubbornly kept her back to him.

"You're just saying that!" she spat shaking her head.

"No, I'm not Flora. I'm saying it because I genuinely believe in you." His voice was soft and reassuring, and Flora was too kind to keep up this act, this wasn't how she wanted to spend her possible last day with the man she loved.

"Really?" she gasped and turned back around to face him.

"Yes, and I know you can do it," he smiled and held his hand out for her to hold. She reached out and grasped it tightly.

"Come on, we'd better go," smiled Flora as she led Helia onto the ship.

Flora pulled Helia into the main control room where he shut the outside door and began the take-off sequence. Flora sat herself down in the seat closest to Helia and strapped herself in. Helia also strapped himself in and prepared for take-off. The noise was muffled and surprisingly quiet from the engines but Flora chose to stay quiet anyway to let Helia concentrate. Once they were in the sky and Helia turned the auto pilot on, he could sit back and relax.

"Since when could you fly the OWL?" she asked inquisitively.

"Oh, it's a compulsory requirement for every Red Fountain student. It's as easy as riding a levabike," boasted Helia trying to impress Flora.

"Um, didn't you crash your levabike?"

"Not quite… well yes but... you see, me and Riven were racing near Gloomy Wood, when Riven decided to try one of his emergency stops, and you know the rest."

"Right…" Flora was beginning to feel a little less comfortable now.

_I bet he had to pass some kind of test, yeah, they wouldn't let him into Red Fountain if he didn't pass although, he is Saladin's nephew, so Saladin could've pulled a few strings. But Helia wouldn't put me in that kind of danger, I should trust him, not question him, _contemplated Flora.

* * *

After around half an hour, Linphea came into view. Flora gazed nervously out of the window. The realm from afar was very green as much of the planet was covered in forests and jungles. She was excited to be seeing her parents, but could only fear that it was her last goodbye.

The earthy ground came closer and closer into view until the ship was directly outside Flora's house. It had felt like so long ago that she had been home, but the lodge she lived in was always comforting to see. The sun was up and the temperature overall was very warm. There was barely a breeze which meant the heat of the sun was very intense.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" asked Helia sweetly.

Flora forced a smile and put on a brave face. "Yes."

Helia smiled back to her and leaned in to place a kiss on Flora's rosy cheek. Flora felt her body tingle with love and turned around to see her house again. She noticed that her parents had come out to investigate the ship followed by Rose, Flora's younger sister.

Flora felt as if she'd been kicked in the stomach. If she never saw Rose again…

She didn't want to think about it, acting as if death was certain wasn't going to help her through the tough times she had ahead. She reached out with one hand and interlocked it into Helia's hand. He smiled reassuringly at her as they headed towards the exit of the ship.

As she stepped off, Rose ran towards her.

"Flora, Flora, Flora!" she squealed.

Flora let go of Helia's hand and bent down on one knee to embrace her younger sister. Rose leapt into her arms excitedly and wrapped her arms around Flora's neck. As Flora squeezed back tightly, she felt a tear escape from her eyelid but quickly dismissed it and straightened herself up again. She looked down at her beautiful sister.

She had vivid green eyes and short honey blonde hair, pulled up into a ponytail and secured with a clover bobble. She wore a flower chain on her head and a frilly cream dress tinted a pale green.

Flora smiled and looked up to her parents. Her mother had long dark blonde hair and wore an elegant free flowing skirt which was an earthy green colour and reached down to the floor. Her top was pastel blue colour with floral prints and fastened around the back of her neck leaving her shoulders bare. Her eyes were the same vivid green as Rose's and she was also relatively pale in colour compared to Flora. She also wore a large blue pendant on a long chain around her neck.

Her father stood next to her mother holding her hand tightly. His hair was brown and styled quite short. He wore a pair of three quarter length shorts and a green shirt. His complexion was more like Flora's.

They stared contently at Flora, but also had worry in their eyes as they were unsure of her news.

"Um, Helia, do you mind if you take Rose out the way for a few minutes whilst I talk to my parents? I won't be too long, and I will have to tell her later anyway," she smiled.

"Sure, take as long as you need. Come on Rose, we'll go and play for a bit." Helia stretched his arm out in front of him and Rose took his hand. Rose dragged Helia across the grass causing Flora to giggle a bit. Then she turned her attention to her parents.

She walked up to them apprehensively and gave them both a hug.

"Hello Flora, we weren't expecting you," smiled her mother warmly.

"No, I know. Can we go and talk inside?" asked Flora, turning her head to see Rose tugging on Helia's cape from his Red Fountain uniform.

"Sure," replied her father in a concerned tone.

Through the large oak door, they walked through the lodge into the lounge and sat themselves down on the beautiful hand crafted sofas. Flora had been against her father's craftsmanship ever since she was little, so when she was old enough to generate her Winx, she restored all of the trees her father had used. The realm of Linphea was generally against unnatural sources and believed that nature provides all the tools necessary for life, that was why Flora's father became a craftsman.

The sofas were a pastel blue fabric which matched the long curtains. There was a television in one corner which was one of the few electrical items that her family owned, and there was a small wooden handcrafted table in the middle of the room.

Flora got herself comfortable and began to explain her situation.

"Mum, Dad, there's something you need to know and the reason I am telling you is because I have made my decision," started Flora.

Her parents said nothing and instead watched her closely.

"I'm going to try and gain a new power called Elementix. A new evil has arisen and the only power strong enough to defeat her is Elementix," she struggled.

"No, you don't mean to say that Pandora… no… it can't be… oh gosh… Elementix… you do realise what you are choosing to do, don't you?" questioned her father in disbelief.

Flora could only assume that her father had heard about the legends and the link between Pandora and the power of Elementix.

"Yes, I know the consequences, but the consequences will be much worse if I don't try…" she answered firmly. In her attempt to be strong, a few more tears rolled freely from her eyes as she stared down at the wooden floor after struggling to meet with her father's eyes.

Flora's mother swallowed, trying to hold back tears of her own. Slowly, she stood up and sat next to Flora, wrapping her arms around Flora affectionately.

"When are you going to do it?" Flora's mother asked tensely.

Flora paused for a moment before she answered. "The reason I came today is because we're going to do it tonight," she spoke quickly as she just wanted to get it said and over and done with.

She watched as her parents eyes widened in horror. Elementix was a power they had both heard of, and hence they knew the consequences, and therefore knowing they could lose their precious daughter forever truly destroyed them.

Flora began to snivel as her parents began to find it harder and harder to keep themselves together. Her father stood up too and sat on the other side and embraced her too. The moment was blissful as they enjoyed each other's love.

"I'm glad you understand, I just need to tell Rose now."

"We'll come with you," offered Flora's mother supportively.

"Thanks," she smiled wiping away a few more tears.

They exited the lodge together and looked over to Helia and Rose who were playing on the large grassy field. Helia caught Flora's eye and brought Rose over to see them.

Flora crouched down and smiled as she gazed into Rose's innocent eyes.

"Now Rose, there's something I need to tell you," smiled Flora.

Rose smiled back having totally missed the nervousness in her voice.

"You know the Winx?"

"Yeah the Winx, you're in the Winx aren't you Flora?" she said excitedly.

"Yes, that's right. But me and the Winx are going to try and gain a special power."

"Special, what do you me special?"

Flora hesitated, "It's special because it is the strongest power ever. But if I do it wrong, then you might not see me again,"

"What? Why?"

"If I fail, I'll… I'll…" she wasn't sure she could say it, to tell her sister, who was only 12, that her big sister might die.

She exhaled before continuing.

"…I'll die." That was it, the last straw for Flora. She reached out for Helia and buried her head into his chest. She couldn't stop herself from crying.

Rose was far too young to understand the full magnitude of the situation, but seeing her big sister cry and say that she might die and see her parents start to cry set her off as well.

Helia let go of Flora and softly pushed her into her parents' arms, joined by Rose who wrapped herself around Flora's side.

"Flora, remember that we love you whatever happens and that we believe in you. Just remember, you are one of the Winx because we know what you are capable of," blubbered Flora's mother.

Flora nodded stiffly, unable to form any words.

"And that we are proud of you," added her father.

"I love you Flora," snivelled Rose.

Flora let go of her parents and kneeled back down to Rose's height.

"I love you too Rose," she smiled and squeezed her tightly (almost to the point that Rose was unable to breathe, but she was returning the favour to Flora).

"I love you both," stuttered Flora, now composing herself and giving her parents one final hug.

"I love you too," repeated both of her parents in unison.

Flora smiled as she looked at them both. Helia placed her hands on Flora's tense shoulders from behind.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

Flora just nodded. They turned around and headed back towards the ship.

"Bye Flora!" she could hear them all shouting. She smiled as she heard their voices echo in her head.

They boarded the ship and Flora stood pressed next to the window waving her family goodbye. They all stood together. Whatever happened, she was just glad to have a family like her own.

She felt and subtle rumbling underfoot and felt the ship slowly leave the ground. She began to wave more frantically as they hovered higher and higher. Her sharp breath had caused some of the glass to go foggy with condensation. She pressed one finger onto the glass and drew a love heart shape to show her parents her love. Before she knew it, her family were a few small dots, and then they were gone.

Flora choked slightly as she came to terms with her possible final goodbye. Helia quickly set the ship to auto-pilot and swiftly got out of his seat to comfort Flora, cradling her in his arms.

* * *

**Wow! That was long! The next chapter is Layla (spoiler)!**

**I think it will be nice to have some LaylaxNabu, there isn't much Fanfiction about them :(**

**Don't expect the next chapter soon, but please enjoy and review :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey people, I'm back. I'm sorry I've not updated for ages, but now I've done my exams! On with the story ;)**

* * *

Layla awoke nervously in a cold sweat. Her stomach was wrenching and her heart was beating rapidly. She squinted intensely at her clock to see the time. 7:33 AM. It wasn't worth going back to bed now. She sighed, wiping the moisture from her forehead and catching her breath. She forcefully sat herself upright and swung her legs off of the edge of her bed allowing her toasty feet to meet the icy floor. She pushed herself off of her bed and trudged slowly towards the door. She opened it quietly and sat at the table in the main dorm room. As she sat down, a piece of paper on the table caught her attention. She grasped it in one hand and began to read in her head.

_Winx,_

_Please don't worry about me, I've gone to Melody with Riven to say goodbye to my parents. I'll be back soon,_

_Musa x_

Layla swallowed hard as she thought about her own parents. What if she just left without ever saying goodbye? How would she ever forgive herself?

As she began to fear the worst, she was distracted by the sound of a door squeaking. She looked up to Flora edging her way out of her room.

"Oh, hi Flora," smiled Layla.

"Hi, Layla, what's that?" she questioned.

"It's a note from Musa, did she tell you about this?" she replied.

Flora reached out for Musa's note on the table and turned it around so she could read it. Layla watched Flora's reaction as she read the note. She saw the realisation in her eyes as she thought hard about her own family.

"No, I didn't know, but it's a good point. What if something happens and we never said goodbye?" suggested Flora.

"All these transformations we've earned, and never once have we told our parents about it, but then again, the stakes have never been so high," said Layla anxiously.

"Maybe we should get the other girls up and go home to say goodbye, then get back in time to get to the museum," proposed Flora.

"Sounds like a good idea. Bagsie not waking Stella up!" said Layla quickly.

"Fine, I'll go," huffed Flora as she headed for Stella's dorm.

Layla felt a bit guilty for making Flora wake Stella up but knew she'd rather Flora do it than herself. Layla walked around the edge of the table and headed for Bloom's dorm. As she entered, she could hear the red head snoozing quietly.

"Bloom, Bloom…" she said softly. Bloom squirmed a little but eventually opened her eyes and looked quite surprised to see Layla gazing down at her.

"We're having a meeting in the main dorm room," she continued.

Bloom nodded groggily and pulled herself together to get up. Layla then left Bloom for a minute and went to wake up Tecna.

Layla tried not to laugh as she heard Tecna unconsciously muttering away in her sleep.

"Tecna, you need to get up," said Layla in the same soft tone she used with Bloom.

Layla almost jumped as Tecna's eyes snapped open widely.

"Layla, it is 7:39 AM, why on Magix do I need to wake up now?" she questioned aggressively.

"Go into the main dorm and I will tell you."

Tecna's face was very puzzled and she was very intrigued to find out was this meeting was about.

Together, Tecna and Layla headed for the main dorm room, soon accompanied by Bloom. Suddenly, they heard:

"STELLA!"

Followed by:

"No! No! Not spots with stripes…"

The three of them fell into fits of giggles upon seeing Flora's frustrated face, but quickly pulled themselves together upon seeing a very agitated Stella.

Once they were all gathered around the table, Layla decided it was time to speak.

"The reason we got all you guys up, is because we found this note from Musa, and figured we should all do the same," she advised as she handed Tecna, Bloom and Stella the note.

"I never thought to…" stuttered Stella as she thought about her parents.

"If we never… said… goodbye…" Tecna paused for a moment. "Musa was telling me about how she was nervous to say her goodbyes last night," she stated.

"If we all go out and say our goodbyes this morning, then we can go to Magix later and get the book. We can't postpone our mission any longer; else we give Pandora a chance to get stronger," continued Layla, hiding her fear.

"Well, we're gonna need to call the guys, aren't we?" suggested Bloom.

"I'll ring Timmy. Wait, how are we getting there, I can use my Inter dimensional portal."

"I can use my ring," shipped in Stella.

"Me and Nabu can use our magic to create a portal, what about you Flora?"

"I don't know. I guess me and Helia could use a Red Fountain ship."

"Right, so the guys don't need to bring their levabikes, I'll get them to fly a ship over here for Flora and Helia to take to Linphea." Tecna took the phone from her pocket and disappeared into her dorm to make the call.

"Right, well we'd better go get ready then." And with that, they all headed off to get changed.

* * *

20 minutes later

As they waited on the quad for the boys, this gave Layla time to ponder about what to say to her parents, how they might react and the dreaded thought of her Elementix task. The butterflies in her stomach grew stronger, but soon, she was reassured with the Red Fountain craft which soon landed in front of them. She squinted as the silhouettes of the boys appeared at the rear of the ship. Soon, she had pinpointed Nabu, and couldn't help but giggle when she saw what he was wearing: A Red Fountain uniform with a purple fastener on the cape. She couldn't help but find it amusing as he never needed to wear a uniform before. But because he was offered a place at Red Fountain to improve his combat skills, the uniform was apparently necessary.

Nabu looked quite embarrassed. He knew Layla would laugh at him continuously, but he couldn't help but find her laugh infectious in such a way that he wanted to join in.

"I know I look ridiculous, you don't need to remind me," groaned Nabu as he approached her.

Layla's giggles faded away and soon she became more serious and embraced Nabu with a tight hug.

"Come on now, we'd better get going. Ready?"

Layla sighed and nodded silently. They reached both of their arms into the air and combined their magic to make an ocean blue coloured portal right into the throne room of Tides. Together, they walked hand in hand through the portal before it disappeared behind them in a puff of smoke.

As they stepped into the room, they were greeted with surprised faces of Layla's parents who were delighted and yet curious of her arrival. They stopped the conversation they were having and sat silently on their magnificent thrones. Finally, Layla's father spoke up.

"Layla, Nabu, how lovely it is to see you both. Tell me, what is it that brings you to Tides?"

Layla turned her head to see Nabu, who turned his head and caught her eye. He gently squeezed her hand giving her a sense of reassurance. She smiled bravely and turned her attention to her parents.

"Have you heard the news of Pandora?" asked Layla nervously.

"I wish I could say we haven't," answered Niobe, Layla's mother.

"We all know that she needs to be stopped. The only solution that we have found, is to stop her with Elementix fairies," continued Layla.

"But, the Elementix fairies are extinct, am I correct… unless you mean…" questioned Teredor.

"Yes father. The _power_ of Elementix is not extinct. So, me and the Winx are going to try and gain Elementix," said Layla bluntly and emotionlessly.

"Layla, do you understand what you are choosing, do you know the consequences?" asked Teredor quite angrily, clenching his fists in protest.

"Believe me father, the consequences will be much greater if we do not try and gain this power. The keepers of the Superior Powers can try to destroy Pandora themselves, but they have kingdoms to protect."

"But you my dear, are my daughter and the Guardian Fairy of Tides. We need you here," added Niobe.

"But you, along with the keepers of the Superior of Power Tides can protect the kingdom, my duty lies elsewhere."

Nabu remained silent as he didn't particularly was to become a part of this argument.

"The reason I have come is not to debate my decision, but to say goodbye… If I fail this task, if I fail Elementix, then I need to know that I have said goodbye." A small tear escaped the corner of her cerulean eyes. This wasn't the way she wanted possibly one of her last memories to go. She didn't want to finish on an argument, and neither did her father.

Teredor could see the fear in her daughter's eyes and could feel Niobe's shock. Together, they left their thrones and went to hug their daughter. Layla was doing her best to stay strong and eventually parted her grip from Nabu and approached her parents with her arms wide open.

"Layla," said Teredor as he squeezed Layla tight, "sometimes I wish you weren't as brave as you are, just so I have the comfort of knowing you are safe, but then I remember how proud I am to be your father."

"I love you Layla," added her mother.

"You too," Layla answered.

From behind, Nabu was surprised to see how strong Layla was, but he knew she was hurting on the inside and that she would need a lot of comforting afterwards.

Layla brushed away her stray tears and swallowed hard. "I've got to go now. The girls are waiting…" she trailed off, not wanting this moment ever to end. She parted from her parents just as her mother said:

"Do your best Layla, because we know you will succeed."

Layla smiled and joined hands with Nabu again to create the portal. As their magic combined for a second time, she looked out to see her parents stood next to each other, smiling proudly, her mother was also putting on a brave face, trying to hide her tears.

Layla snivelled a little but finally stepped into the portal, back to Alfea.

* * *

**I'm sorry that there is not much emotion in this chapter, but Layla/Aisha's parents have always been very formal, but of course they still care, I hope that came across.**

**SPOILERS!**

**You'll see the rest of Layla's reaction upon getting back to Alfea and some more LxN when Nabu tries to comfort her afterwards, just to show she was putting on a brave face. That will be either in chapter 9 or 10, we'll see.**

**The next chapter is Stella's chapter. Will it run as smoothly for her as it has done for the rest of the girls? Only one way to find out!**

**Please review, concrit appreciated x**


End file.
